


To each his own (I won't complain)

by Tired_And_Uninspired



Series: Love Hurts, but Not As Much as You [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, as always, jeff is having issues, the jeff/lawrence is implied once again dr gordon isnt even here, uhh kinda sweet? but also sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_And_Uninspired/pseuds/Tired_And_Uninspired
Summary: Jeff tries to distract himself from Dr. Gordon, David helps.
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Series: Love Hurts, but Not As Much as You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026445
Kudos: 1





	To each his own (I won't complain)

Jeff meets David at work. It isn't anything _too_ special, they just run into each other in the lunchroom and the halls a few times. 

  
David is cute, Jeff thinks. Objectively handsome and friendly. He would make somebody a really good partner.

  
That, of course, is how they end up in bed together. Jeff, looking to forget the mess that is his and Dr. Gordon's affair, and David, harboring the start of a crush on Jeff and more than happy to join in the fun.

  
Their lips are locked together in some form of passionate and Jeff is disappointed to note that David's half-laying on top of him isn't as nice as Dr. Gordon's gentle pressure. 

  
His eyes are closed as David leaves a trail of kisses from his lips to his jaw and down his throat, stopping eventually right on his shoulder. 

  
"This isn't working," David mumbles into Jeff's skin. "I'm sorry."

  
"'S not your fault," Jeff hums back, eyes still closed. "I shouldn't have--"

  
"-- Don't worry about it."

  
David lets himself drop the rest of the way down so his whole weight is resting on Jeff. This is nice. Warm. Kind of like a weighted blanket but a lot heavier.  
Eventually, the silence is broken. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

  
Jeff thinks about it for a second and decides _what the hell, why not?_

  
"Dr. Gordon and I are sleeping together," he starts.

  
David only mumbles a vague _go on_ , face still pressed into Jeff's skin.

  
"I don't really remember--" _yes he does_ "-- when or why exactly." 

  
Over the next few hours, Jeff spills his entire soul to David who remains the perfect listener. There isn't a thing that's happened over the past few months that David isn't aware of now and Jeff can only hope his judgment isn't too harsh.

  
When the story finishes and the sun finally begins to rise a bit into the sky, David says, "Man, that sucks. How about we go get something to eat."  
The reply shocks Jeff into a short laugh, but he agrees. They both call off-- David claiming family emergency and Jeff calling in a quick favor to Caitlyn-from-radiology-- to just spend the day doing things.

  
They get breakfast and take a walk around a local park. David tells Jeff about his family-- a brother, sister, and single mom-- and complains about just as much as he brags. They get lunch and stop at a local ice cream parlor right after. Ride shopping carts around the Walmart parking lot and steal a stuffed animal or two from the toy aisle.

  
It's nice-- better than the distraction Jeff had been trying to make for himself, at least-- and he almost forgets why he's here. 

  
Almost, that is, until the end of the day when they're back at David's apartment and Jeff checks his phone. 20 missed calls from Dr. Gordon and about 100 texts. _Where are you? Are you okay? Jeff, answer the phone. I'm starting to get worried_. On and on and on.

  
"Are you alright?" David asks. 

  
_Oh_ , Jeff thinks, _I'm crying._

  
The floodgates come breaking down and, with them, comes Jeff. He half-collapses into David's arms, sobbing.

  
"I love him," Jeff cries. 

  
"I know," says David. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo UwU it was me, Alex, the whole time. ur probably not surprised actually but oh well. theres? no real set upload schedule for this? its just kinda Jay and I vibing with the boys u know how it is. Hope u all have a good day


End file.
